Coffee Man
by Jewls13
Summary: my take on why Luke was so mad. it;s short, r/r
1. Default Chapter

Just and scene the popped into my head while thinking why Luke was so pissed at Lorelai. I was going to continue this, and I had an idea, but I couldn''t get the inspiration for it. if anyone wants to continue this, let me know. I just wanted to get this out before the new season starts. I hope you all like it, and if you have to flame, be nice about it. thanks  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
  
  
Lorelai comes into the diner  
  
  
Luke- what do you want?  
  
Lorelai-coffee.  
  
:beat:  
  
Luke, how many times do I have to say how sorry I am before you forgive me. I was upset that night, my daughter was in the hospital. I was scared and angry and I lashed out. I needed to blame someone and Jess wasn''t here and you were. I know that it wasn''t your fault. I just..I was so angry. It had nothing to do with you Luke, you have to believe that, you have to know that.  
  
Luke-I do know that. It had nothing to do with me. I knew it then, and I know it now. That's the point.   
  
Lorelai-So why are you so angry at me  
  
Luke- I'm not angry Lorelai. I'm being what you want me to be.   
  
Lorelai-what are you talking about  
  
Luke-I care about Rory  
  
Lorelai-I know you do  
  
Luke-even if I hated who she was I would still care about her, because she''s your daughter, and I care about you. You''re my friend Lorelai, and that means that I care about the people you love. Not because they are important to me, but because they are important to you. That's how you treat your friends. You care about the people that they love-even when its hard, you still do it. But see, you don''t have to do that when its just the guy who owns the diner that you eat in every day. You don''t have to care about his family, about raising a kid that he didn''t ask for, about how terrified he got when he didn''t know where is nephew was after he got into a car accedent. None of that means anything when he''s just the guy who serves you coffee  
  
Lorelai-Luke, you are so much more the just the coffee guy, you have to know that. You have always been there for Rory and me. You're the guy who fixes things around my house, and drives me to the hospital when my dad is sick, and cares about what I eat, and helps me, and is always there for me. You are so much more then the guy who serves me coffee. You..you're one of my best friends Luke, and I don''t know what I would do if you weren''t in my life. I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that you were any less important to me  
  
Luke-you keep changing the rules on me. I'm you coffee man, and then I'm you fix it man, and then sometimes I feel like I'm...you date Rory's teacher, then you break up, and then you get mad if any woman so much as looks at me, and Rory''s father comes to town, and then you get engaged, and then you''re not........we're friends, and then we''re not, and then we''re friends again and all of this is making my head spin. You make everybody's head spin, you''ve always made my head spin but its gotten to the point where this is a ride I'm not sure I wanna be on anymore.  
  
Lorelai- Luke......  
  
Luke- So I'll just be the coffee guy. Cause you don''t have to care about him, and he doesn''t have to care about you. Now if you''ll excuse me, I have work to do.  
  
r/r


	2. Chapter Two

AN-so I've decided to continue it. don't expect to get this on a regular basis. I'll post when I have something new. Speaking of posting, I really wanna thank Futureindastarz3 for doing that for me. My comp is weird and won't let me post, so Jessie is doing it for me and I wanted to pubilcly thank her. Jess is also was the one who got me to write out the first chapter so without her, this would just be an idea in my head. And to Eugene-he got me thinging about why exactly Luke was mad(and while he doesn't agree with my conclusian, he still deserves a thanks) Also, big thanks to CoffeeDrinker (author of "It's right there"-the best L/L fic out there IMO) for taking a look and telling me that I wasn;t crazy and that this was worth continuing. Thanks so much.  
And of course to all my girls, my network, my army (lol) for your constant support.  
  
  
*********************  
  
Sookie - He really said that honey?  
Lorelai - He really did.  
Sookie - So how do you feel about it?  
Lorelai - I don't know. I mean, you know how important Luke is to me.  
Sookie - I do, but aparently he doesn't.  
Lorelai - I need to show him that I care. I need him to know that he's more than just the coffee guy.  
Sooke - Well, okay, but what about the other thing?  
Lorelai - Huh?  
Sookie - Well, you wanna show him that he's more than just the coffee guy right?  
Lorelai - Yes....  
Sookie - Well, what is he then?  
Lorelai - What do you mean?  
Sookie - Well, what is he exactly in your life. . .more importantly, what do you want him to be?  
Lorelai - I want him in my life.   
Sookie - I know honey, but I don't think that is a good enough answer for him anymore.  
Lorelai - I don't know. I don't know. But I just can't deal with that right now. The first thing is to make sure he knows that I care. At least, I have to get him to talk to me. And then I'll deal with why.  
Sookie - Okay, honey.  
Lorelai - Thanks Sookie. I'm so sorry to bother you on your honeymoon.  
Sookie - It's okay.  
Lorelai - Is Jackson wearing his picture PJ's?  
Sookie - no.  
Lorelai - I thought he never went to bed without them.  
Sookie - I said he never went to sleep without them.  
Lorelai - Oh, oh, sorry Sookie. Sorry Jackson. Okay, you go have married people fun. Bye.  
Sookie - Bye honey. . . and good luck with Luke.  
Lorelai - Thanks.  
Sookie - And make sure Michel stays out of my kitchen.  
Lorelai - I will. Bye.  
(hangs up)  
  
The next day, Lorelai walks into the diner.  
Luke - Coffee? (not looking her in the eye, not paying attention)  
Lorelai - (deep breath) No.  
Luke - Huh? You don't want coffee?  
Lorelai - No.  
(The whole diner looks over at Lorelai)  
Luke - You're sure? (waving the coffee in front of her)  
(Lorelai looks at the coffee, then back up at Luke)  
Lorelai - Yes, I'm sure. Well. . .I should get to work.  
Luke - Wait, you came in here for the sole purpose of NOT ordering coffee?  
Lorelai - That's right. I'll see you later.  
(She leaves behind a bewildered Luke)


End file.
